An Angel of Vengeance
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: What if Loki was really Gabriel an archangel of the Lord? The Avengers and Thor have no knowledge of Loki's true nature, but that is soon going to change. Because the Apocalypse is finally coming since Lilith broke the 66 seals and freed Lucifer. How will Loki deal with facing his past as Gabriel, stopping his evil brother, and finally admitting to the Avengers what he really is?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, this is both my first Avengers and Supernatural fanfic. I just couldn't resist though when I found out Gabriel was Loki, and I was shocked that there weren't more stories out there like this. Basically, in this story, Lilith managed to break the 66 seals without a righteous man sinning in Hell, and she freed Lucifer. So, sorry, but I don't intend to bring the Winchesters into this story. It breaks my heart, but I don't see them in it, since I focus on the Avengers story lines, just with Loki being Gabriel and Lucifer bringing the Apocalypse. I may possibly, no guarantees, reference Castiel in this fic though. Just a mention, maybe, since he is Gabriel/Loki's little brother. And in this story, even though as an angel Loki is older than Thor, Thor is still going to refer to him as his little brother, much to Loki's annoyance. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Avengers. If I did, Loki and Gabriel**_**so _would have been the same person, even if it was just some sort of AU story._**

Gabriel/Loki's POV

Why is it I piss everyone off? I mean, come on, I know I tried to destroy the world, but that was just to get back at Thor, Odin, and Stark and Rogers. You see, Thor was becoming a dick, so I tried to teach him a lesson. Odin's always been a dick. Greedy for power like pretty much all my older brothers. That's the only reason he took me in; he knows exactly what I am, but he wanted to exploit my power. Well, sorry Odin, but I'm older than you and I say _no. _And as for wanted to get back at Stark and Rogers, well, I couldn't take the sound of their stupid arguing anymore. It reminded me of why I left home. But now? Now they've bonded and are friends. No more stupid arguing.

See, I'm not a bad guy. I'm just a trickster. Well, technically I'm an Archangel of the Lord, and the youngest of the archangels at that. Mikey, Luci, and Raphy are all older than me. It kind of sucks being a little brother. Even Thor calls me 'little brother', and I'm supposed to be older than him. I _am _older than him, yet I've never thought to tell him so when he calls me that. Probably because I don't want to blow my cover, but at the same time, deep down in some dark gnarled place inside me, I might, _might, _like it.

So, yes, the Chitauri weren't real. I made them with my mind. They were a mere illusion, not even a real creation, since it's not like I'm God and can create new beings. Nope, God's my dad. My dad who's been gone since He ordered Michael to cast Lucifer into Hell and then all damn fighting started! I mean, come on, what He _think _was going to happen? That we were just going to sit there playing harps? No, we started dukeing it out and making plans for the Apocalypse!

Needless to say, I left. But I have yet to find a place where I don't constantly run into dicks that I want to set on fire or drop pianos on or do any number of nasty things to.

Hey, it's not like I'm Michael, who's willing to wipe out half of humanity to bring Paradise, or Lucifer who wants to kill everyone. I actually like humans. They may be flawed, but they try to get past those flaws. They strive to be better, them and the pagan gods/aliens, and that is something angels cannot do. We weren't created to change or have free will.

Mindless drones. Those are the only words I have. It's why I see no problem with rebelling.

So, right now I'm captured by the _Avengers. _They call themselves avengers, honestly. I am an _archangel, _that's an angel of vengeance; warrior of God. Avenging angels, smiting the wicked. That's what we do, when we're not deciding who gets to run the dictatorship upstairs today.

Suddenly, I hear voices in my head. I wince a little, remembering why I hate angel radio so badly.

He's free. She broke the seals without a righteous man sinning in Hell. Paradise shall come.

What? Did they just say-?

Lucifer is free.

Damn, this is _not _good. Old Luci's out of the cage? Well, goodbye Earth. Hello disease, famine, war, death, croaton viruses, destruction, blood, Hell on earth, etc. or, hello paradise after half of humanity is wiped out because Michael and Lucifer can't keep the fighting in the house. Honestly, why do they have to take it outside? Sometimes fights are better left at _home._

"Loki," I look up and see Thor looking at me, with his little Avenger posse with him.

"Yes?" I ask, thinking about all the horrible things Luci is gonna do. Honestly, can he at least leave famine home? I don't like it when people eat each other.

"Is something wrong, brother?" Thor asks, noticing my lack of sarcasm.

"Thor, we're supposed to be interrogating him," Stark says. "Not asking if he is alright."

I laugh from inside the cage they've put me in, a cage I could get out of at any time; it takes a cell like Luci's downstairs to hold an angel, or a ring of holy fire. "Oh please, interrogate away," I say, bringing the sarcasm back. It makes me less suspicious. Got to stay in character. After all, Gabriel is dead, but Loki is alive. I buried Gabriel so many millennia ago. That was the day Loki was born.

Don't have much luck with family, though. Everywhere I go, there just seems to be destruction and hate. My brothers tore at each others' throats, Odin tried to use me for my power(big mistake there. No one can make an archangel do something they don't want to), and Thor… well, he is good now, but he was arrogant before. He reminded me of a mix of Michael and Lucifer: strong and powerful, arrogant, self-righteous, favored by all… but he had a bully in him. He doesn't anymore. Some of the things I did got rid of that bully; that is why I did them. Because I didn't want Thor to end up like my brothers… Odin had even cast him down to Midgard. It reminded me too much of when God ordered Michael to cast Lucifer into Hell.

"Why were you breaking into a candy shop?" Rogers asks.

_Because it's one of the best things humans invented. That and sex. _"Because I thought it would annoy you."

"Do not play games, brother, what was your motive?" Thor demands.

"I like candy?" I try. _Honestly, do they think I'm planning to destroy the world via candy? The Apocalypse is Lucifer's thing, not mine. I like the world the way it is._

"Now's not the time for games, Reindeer Games," Stark says.

_Games? This is not a game! Luci is bringing the Apocalypse. There is a reason I left. One doesn't just skip out of Heaven because one is bored! I wasn't bored; I was _terrified. _Michael threw Lucifer in _Hell, _our father _left, _Mike and Raph just kept _arguing _too. I… I couldn't _bear _it… they were _killing _each other!_

"Uh, Loki?" Rogers says.

"Leave me alone," I say. "Can't I suffer in silence?"

"Brother, what are you on about?" Thor asks.

"Enjoy the end of the world," I say. "It's coming soon to a theater near you."

"What did you do?" Romanova demands in a vicious snarl.

"Nothing," I say. "It's not me doing it."

"Then who is?" Captain America growls.

"Ask my older brothers; one of them caused it," I say.

"Thor's your only brother, Reindeer Games," Stark says.

I laugh. "That's where you're wrong; I'm adopted, remember?"

"Frost giants are coming?" Thor looks horrified.

I laugh again, nearly falling over with mirth. "I _wish. _They would be so much easier to stop then my idiot older brothers. You have maybe a month or two before they come destroy half of humanity."

They look horrified.

I just keep laughing. This is too priceless.

"Wow, this is the most fun I've had in ages," I say. "You should see your faces. You may as well accept it you know; no one can change what is coming. She broke the final seal; he is free now. That means he's coming. It's going to be the death of many, even if he is stopped."

"Who is he, Loki?" Thor asks.

Normally, this would be where I made some sarcastic remark or told some lie, but this is Lucifer, my older brother. The one who taught me all my tricks and was always nice to me and taught me all my tricks… I can't be sarcastic right now.

I stare at them, green eyes narrowed. "I don't know anymore."

Thor and the Avengers stare at me, puzzled by my response. But it is the only one I am going to give.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well, was it okay? I hope I got the characterization right. I know more about DC than Marvel, since I got into comics through Batman, but I am still a Marvel fan and love the character relationships. I feel like I will be able to portray them better later on when I can go into their minds as well, because I probably will switch POVs. Well, that is all for now. Please leave me a review to tell me what you think.<strong>

**-DragonsintheMoonlight :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Avengers**_

* * *

><p>Tony's POV<p>

If Reindeer Games says the world is ending, then there have got to be signs. At least that's the theory, and it's a theory we are proving.

News reports everywhere are claiming increase in temperature and natural disasters. Death rates in towns are increasing and no one can seem to understand why…

"Uh, guys?" Steve says.

"What's up, Cap?" I move closer, along with the rest of the avengers to see what Steve found.

"There is a report of two people eating each other to death while…" he begins to trail off.

"While what?" Clint asks.

"While having… sex," he says.

The look on Cap's face makes me want to laugh, but the sickness of the situation keeps me from doing so.

"It also says here that the death rate has gone up by ten percent," he says. "A lot of people have died here in the past few days."

"My brother was telling the truth," Thor says.

"Yeah, still don't believe he's not responsible," I say. "Every time Reindeer Games is around, he causes trouble. You know that Thor."

"Loki seemed sincere when he spoke of having older brothers who caused this," Thor insists.

"Yeah, and he's also the god of lies, isn't he?" I demand.

The Norse god sighs. "Yes, he is. He must be interrogated, but I do not feel that Loki will respond with all of us there. Perhaps only a few of us should go to question him. All of us, and Loki will close up immediately."

"How do you figure that?" Clint asks.

"My brother was always rather quiet when we were younger, and he didn't like big groups," Thor says. "That is why, while I had friends, Loki did not. It was almost as if he was hesitant to make any, even though I encouraged him to. He always insisted that something bad would happen."

"Like what? Them giving him a reason to not destroy earth?" I ask sarcastically.

"My brother did not always wish to do such things, Son of Stark," Thor says. "Loki was actually rather shy when we were younger, and quite hesitant to have anything to do with the Midgard."

"Whatever," I say. "Come on; it's interrogation time."

"Tony, are you sure it's the best idea that you-?" Natasha starts.

"What? You don't think I'm qualified?" I ask. "Come on, Reindeer Games always likes talking when I am around. Besides, it's my tower."

I head off in the direction of the cells before they can do or say anything. Thor and Steve follow me.

* * *

><p>Thor's POV<p>

"Loki, we must speak with you, brother," I say.

he looks up, green eyes lacking their usual mischief. "You mean interrogate me? And do not call me _brother. _We are not brothers, Thor."

That stings, but I don't show it. I care about Loki; no matter what he does he will still always be my little brother. I don't want him to get hurt, but he has done so many bad things, he must be imprisoned.

"What do you know about people eating each other to death while having sex, Reindeer Games?" Stark asks bluntly.

Loki makes a face. "Ugh, he brought famine. That's just gross; I don't know why he would do such a thing."

"Who would do such a thing?" I ask. "What is famine, Loki? You refer to it as if it is a person."

"Not a person, per se," Loki says, "but definitely something."

He knows what it is; I can tell, but he is not telling us. It's not because he is playing with us though, he just doesn't think we will believe him.

"Loki, tell us what it is and we will believe you," I say.

"No you won't," he says. "You're just saying that."

He twitches his shoulders a bit, rolling them back. I notice the slight shift to his shoulder blades. This is something Loki has always done; it reminds me when winged creatures shift and stretch their wings. I used to call him a bird because of it, but Loki never really seemed to mind. He likes birds, especially that magpie he used to bring around with him…

"Look," Rogers says, "I don't trust you. Hell, I think none of us here trust you-"

"Hey, don't call on Hell," Loki says, "Hell might hear and call back."

Steve blinks. "Just tell us what this thing is so we can stop it."

My little brother sighs, debating, and then stands up to look me directly in the eye, as if speaking to me and not the others.

"It's famine," he says.

"Like starvation?" Tony asks. "Since when does that make people eat each other?"

"No," Loki says. "Famine makes you crave things, and not necessarily food. Everyone succumbs to famine when they are too close to him. See, he takes what you crave most, and he makes you starving for it. That can be anything that you desire: food, sex, attention, love… the people that ate each other were most likely craving love or sex, so famine made them starving for it."

"Right, how do we stop this famine?" Stark asks.

Loki laughs. "You don't. You would never get close enough."

"Uh, we're the Avengers; I think we can handle this," Tony says.

"You're still mortal," Loki says. "You would succumb to famine when he made you starving for whatever it is you want most, trust me."

"Sorry, we don't," Steve says.

"Brother, I am not mortal," I say. "Would I succumb to this famine?"

"Famine is older than you, Thor," my little brother says. "Yes, you would succumb to him. Any one from Asgard would."

"Great, so how would we beat him if we could get close enough to him?" Tony asks.

"Uh, you wouldn't get close enough to him, so there's no point in telling you," Loki says.

"Alright; guess that leaves us only one choice," Stark says. "Reindeer Games, you're coming with us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am really looking forward to writing about them finding out that Loki is really an archangel and its the Devil doing all this to bring the Apocalypse. I'm planning for some big confrontation between Lucifer and Gabriel. :)<strong>

**Please review! Reviews make me happy! :D May Gandalf, Castiel, Sam and Dean Winchester, the Avengers, Loki, Batman, Robin, and Batgirl, the Young Justice Team, the Teen Titans, Dumbledore, the Marauders, all the fandoms in the world, and the force be with you!**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Supernatural**_

Gabriel/Loki's POV

* * *

><p>I was always my father's messenger, therefore it was my duty to tell Lucifer he had one last chance to stop what he was doing before Father would be forced to act.<p>

_Lucifer just laughed when I told him that. "You think I am afraid of our father, Gabriel?"_

"_I don't know; I am," I say. "You know, just a little bit."_

_He laughs again. "That's because you are naïve, little brother. Fearing God? _We _don't have to be afraid of him. Join me, Gabriel, join me and we will stop this madness father has created. Those disgusting hairless apes."_

"_They're not that disgusting…" the look of utter horrific glee on Lucifer's face was beginning to scare me. I want to flee back to Heaven, to tell father that Lucifer said no, but father's message still rings in my ears. I cannot let this happen to my big brother. I love him._

"_They're repulsive!" he snaps._

"_Yeah, but Father loves them," I say. "Couldn't you pretend to love them too?"_

"_No!" he snarls so viciously, I nearly glide back a few feet. "How can I bow down to something our father loves more than me? Than us? We were here before them, we are _stronger _than them; how can the Lord love these _things _more than us?"_

"_He… he's probably just excited about his latest creation," I stammer._

"_Just excited? He tried to make us bow down to these little mud-monkeys!" my older brother grabbed my shoulders tightly, growling in my face. "You will join me Gabriel, join me and fight against these disgusting maggots. Many others already have: Azazel, Abaddon… I have already created the first demon: Lilith. I have tempted Eve, gotten her and Adam kicked out of the garden. Join me now, Gabriel."_

"_I… I cannot," I say, fear nearly keeping my words from leaving me. Lucifer is stronger than me; he always has been. He is older than me._

_Ice creeps out of my brother, a shadow darkens over him, not that one hadn't already. "Then I will _make _you join me."_

_He attacks._

Thor's POV

* * *

><p>It is a long flight; I would get there much faster on my own, but I need to watch my brother. I do not exactly trust him alone with the rest of the Avengers: who knows what could happen? To either of them.<p>

"Uh, Thor, you know it's kind of creepy to hover over him like that," Tony says as I watch my little brother sleep.

"When Loki is asleep, he does not use sarcasm or insult me," I admit. "I… miss the days when he did not do such things, so I just…"

"Decided to watch him sleep?" the Son of Stark stares at me.

"I… yes," I say. "It was always hard to do so. Loki almost never slept; my father told me it was a form of insomnia, but that collar we put on him to suppress his magic without putting one of those silver muzzles on him was designed to weaken even the most powerful of beings. Granted, it probably would only do so a little, but I was always convinced Loki used magic to avoid sleep. It must be catching up to him now that he can no longer suppress the need."

"Huh, I wish I didn't have to sleep: then I could just keep working on new science projects," Tony says.

I chuckle. "You could, Son of Stark. Perhaps, if things were different, Loki would have showed you ways to avoid resting so you could work all you wanted."

"Damn, now you're making me wish Reindeer Games was a good guy," Tony says.

"He is," I reply, "deep down, he is still my little brother. I am not sure when exactly he became what he is now."

"Right," he says. "Well, I'm going to go sneak up on Cap. I think it's funny when a guy his size jumps in fear and screams like a little girl."

I am alone once more with my brother. I watch as he slowly begins to twitch, to twitch and mumble things in a language I don't recognize.

"_Lucifer, nanaeel ipamis nanaeel oi," _I cannot understand the words, but it sounds as if my little brother is begging. Begging someone named 'Lucifer' to stop.

Anger at this Lucifer fills me. Who is he and what did he do to my younger brother?

I press the button that opens Loki's cell and go in with him. I sit down next to my brother, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"Loki, brother, please wake up," I say. "It's only a dream."

He doesn't though. My younger brother keeps thrashing, muttering and begging in his sleep in that unknown language to this 'Lucifer'. Whoever he is, I will kill him.

I continue to shake my little brother, and suddenly, I find myself someplace else, in the darkness.

I gaze around at everything. What is this place.

_I hear voices in the distance though, in English this time. one of them sounds like my little brother's voice._

_I follow them, until I find two men, one of them being my brother, and the other a tall blond man with blood on his hands. Loki is covered in blood as well, but in a different way. His blood is his own._

"_Lucifer… please, brother," Loki begs. "Stop this. Our father-"_

_The other man-Lucifer-just laughs. "What about our father, little brother? You think he can stop me? _No one _can stop me! I shall destroy our father and his precious hairless apes!"_

_Hairless apes? What in Odin's name are they talking about?_

"_Lucifer-" Loki starts, only to be brutally slapped by the older man._

"_Silence, little brother," Lucifer says, "and show me your wings. I will teach you what happens when you refuse me. Though I want you to know, I do this out of love. I love you, that is why I want you to join me."_

_Loki stares at him, terrified. I cannot take it anymore._

_I lunge out and strike this Lucifer with my Hammer._

_Loki stares up at me in horror. "Thor!? What are you doing here? He'll get you too now!"_

"_Loki, no one can get either of us: this is a dream," I tell him._

"_A dream? I don't dream, Thor. I don't sleep," he says._

"_Loki, you're in the SHEILD helicarrier," I say. "You're safe there. This man, Lucifer, he cannot hurt you."_

"_Safe? I am never safe Thor," he shakes his head. "And Luci… he didn't mean to hurt me, he just-"_

_I give Loki a small shake. "It's a dream. You have to wake up!"_

_He stares at me for a moment, and then things start turning white._

I snap back to reality in the cell, with Loki beside me, awake now. He glares at me. "Why were you in my head?"

"I… I just touched you, brother," I say.

"You're not my brother," he growls.

"Would you prefer that Lucifer to be your brother?" I ask.

"He… he _is _my brother," Loki says. "Why was I asleep?"

"The collar we put on you suppresses magic. It makes you less powerful," I say.

"It suppresses my grace?" he whispers.

"Your what?" I ask, not knowing what this 'grace' is.

"Nothing," he snaps. "Where did you get this?"

"From our father," I say.

"_Your _father," Loki snarls. "And that explains it. Figures he would find a way to do this. The bastard."

"Odin is not a bastard, Loki," I say. "His mother and father were married."

Loki makes a face at me. "I _know _that. I was insulting him. I don't suppose you could take this accursed thing off?"

"I'm sorry, little brother, but I cannot," he says.

"Why are you and your little team of Avengers even bringing me Thor? What do you think _I _can do against famine? I can't stop him any more than I could Lucifer," he says.

"Who is this Lucifer, Loki? Why was he hurting you in your dream?" I ask.

"Lucifer is my brother, Thor. Isn't it obvious? He hurt me; my brothers tend to do that," Loki says.

That stung. It takes a bit to keep from wincing. When did Loki start hating me so much? He used to be sweet and shy and nervous… he used to be stuck in books and would watch my tournaments. He used to have a good relationship with our father; Odin would call him away sometimes for hours to spend time with him-

A memory suddenly hits me. Loki never looked happy when our father called him away, nor did he look happy upon his return. Could our father have hurt him? No, I cannot imagine Odin doing that.

"When did you last see this Lucifer, Loki?" I ask him.

"A long time ago, Thor. What of it?" he asks.

"Is Lucifer doing this? Is he the one causing these deaths and unleashed this famine on people?"

Loki doesn't answer. He does not speak again for the rest of the trip; it doesn't matter what I do or say.

I got my answer though: it is Lucifer. Why else wouldn't Loki have answered me?

* * *

><p>LokiGabriel's POV

"You are all insane," I say when we get to the town Famine is rampaging through. "By coming here, you have infected yourself, and once infected, it does not matter if you leave, the sickness of famine will follow you."

"Well, how do we find this famine and stop him?" Stark asks.

I sigh. May as well help since I don't exactly like the idea of the Apocalypse. "Famine wears a ring. It is what gives him his power. If you can get the ring, you can stop him."

"Sounds easy enough," Rogers says.

"Far from it," I say. "Imagine having uncontrollable urges to do whatever it is you want to most under there: eat, have sex, hulk out and destroy things. You won't be able to control yourselves in the presence of Famine."

"We have to try, brother," Thor says. "How do we find him?"

"You will have to find the demons guarding him," I say.

"How do we do that?"

I laugh. "That part is easy; I can guide you there."

"Yeah, like we're going to trust you," Clint scoffs.

"You don't need to trust me, as a matter of fact I recommend you don't," I say. "No, all you need to do is let me show you where Famine is at. I don't like what he is doing any more than you do, and if he kills you? Well, I would find that very entertaining."

"Loki," Thor warns.

"What? He _will _kill you," I say. "All of you. He will make you succumb to your deepest desires, make you rabid for them until you die. Whether you go have sex and eat your partner, or you stuff yourself with jars of peanut butter until you explode. Then, Famine will send the demons to harvest your soul so he can eat it. once he has enough souls, he will be strong enough to march across the land."

"March across the land?" looks of horror are among the Avengers.

"Of course," I say. "Why do you think he is doing this? To destroy one simple town? No… the horseman and his fellows together shall spread famine, war, pestilence, and death everywhere."

"Horsemen? You mean from the Christian Apocalypse?" Steve asks.

"Yes," I don't see a point in lying.

"I thought you and Thor were Gods though," Tony says.

"Thor is an alien seen as a pagan god of Norse mythology," I say. "I… am something else. Not a Frost Giant; Odin lied."

"What is this Apocalypse you all speak of?" Thor asks.

"It's supposed to be brought at the end of time in the Christian Bible," Dr. Banner says. "Brought on by the Devil to destroy humanity."

"The Devil?" Thor asks.

"Satan," Tony says. "Though I think he used to be called Lucifer."

Thor stares at me. "Brother?"

"What?" I give him the iciest look my green eyes can conjure.

"We… have things to discuss later," he says. "Tony, what is this Devil exactly?"

"I don't know, he's the Devil," Stark says.

"He was a Fallen angel," Romanova snaps.

Thor stares. "An angel? My mother used to tell me stories of the Celestial beings, and my father used to say how their power was far greater than that of Asgard's."

"Probably is," Rogers says. "It's Heaven after all."

Thor stares at me for a moment. "Heaven… yes. What do you think could compel someone to leave Heaven?"

"No idea," Tony answers laughing. "Considering my Heaven involves booze, sexy women, and science projects."

_Heaven is wonderful for humans, _I think, _getting their dream worlds. But for angels? We are stuck in a reality where there is nothing but war and control. _

Thoughts of Michael throwing Lucifer into the Pit, of Raphael, Michael, and me fighting for weeks straight, our father leaving, Naomi's drills, the obedience of the younger angels, so subservient it is like they were brainwashed-Castiel, Balthazar, Samandriel…

Heaven is not the Utopia they think it is. It hasn't been since Lucifer was locked in the Cage and our father left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what do you think? So, out of curiosity, are any of the Avengers religious? Because if so, they would probably be the ones to know a bit more about the Apocalypse. I tried looking it up online, but I got no straight answers. I figured Thor wouldn't know much about it, being perceived as a god himself most of the time. Though, if Odin knew about angels, Thor probably does too. Speaking of Thor, I got all excited when writing about how Thor's starting to figure out that Luci is Loki's brother and the bringer of the Apocalypse. And if Luci is Loki's brother, then what does that make Loki? Lol. Thor's figuring it out. So, we'll get to Famine soon enough, and after that, we'll get to Lucifer and the whole confrontation there. First, the Avengers must succumb to the darkest desires of their hearts and have to be saved by LokiGabriel, whom Famine will recognize.**

**I hope you all are having a great day, Merry Early Christmas/Happy Hanukkah, and may the force, fandoms, Galdolf, Castiel, Loki, and everyone else still be with you! :)**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight **


End file.
